dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Viktoria Landers
Bartrand's Codex Hey! I was fairly certain I was formatting that note wrong, but I couldn't figure another way to do it. If you look at the TOC on Codex: Characters (Dragon Age II), Bartrand's note actually breaks the list. Any suggestions for a way of having the note without it screwing up the main codex page? --Kelcat (talk) 18:14, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Hey! We could add a |notes variable in the transformer so we could add the info there (such as |trivia or |further info already exist). That could solve the problem I think, although most codex entries would still use the Notes unless they are manually changed. 18:18, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :: I think I got it to work. I moved the to before the note, and that made it show in the codex but not the main characters page. Let me know if that breaks anything, though. --Kelcat (talk) 00:58, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes you did so! ;-) 17:44, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for fixing my Grey Warden edits Hi Viktoria, thanks for fixing my edits on the Grey Warden page, you're very right to do so. Should have done the research better. Hadn't read World of Thedas so was just going by how the ranks were listed on the page. Sorry for taking up your time. Xsari (talk) 23:50, July 05, 2014 (GMT) :No problem, happy to help a new and active editor! 17:44, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Just wanted to leave a note of thanks (I can't seem to send anyone emails) for being on top of all the images coming into the wiki, including mine. I've learned a lot from your edits (adding categories, licenses, etc.) that I should have known better to include in the first place. Hopefully I've mostly got it down pat now, but you've been a big help! --Death by Cheese (talk) 03:46, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :If you ever need help, don't hesitate to send me a message! 09:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Redirects Hi Viktoria. Just wondering where the discussion that led to you making this addition took place. I can't find any discussion about redirects, only redlinks. 08:04, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :Oh my god. Why I thought this addendum took place in the forum discussion, I don't know. It must have been part of a priv discussion I had with D-day. I am really sorry for this nasty mistake. I reverted the changes and if it's possible please delete DA:REDIRECTS. 17:41, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Opinion Found an image of the Giant Corrupted Spider in HoDA, but I'm torn as to whether to put it on the Corrupted spider or the Giant spider article. (Or both?). https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B29-nDb2BmYPRFNRYjBjZkJrOTQ/edit --Kelcat (talk) 03:11, August 13, 2014 (UTC) And another one Ashaad. Not sure if it should go in Qunari or Antaam. --Kelcat (talk) 03:32, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :I think the first should go to the Corrupted spider article and the latter to the Antaam one. 18:08, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :: That's about what I was thinking, but I thought I'd make sure. Thanks. --Kelcat (talk) 01:14, August 16, 2014 (UTC) HoDA forum SOrry for the late reply, I hadn't actually logged in for a bit there. That's great the forums are helping, Way back when you had first requested images from me I had asked them myself, but didn't really get any results. EVEN tried PMing a few of the top ranked guys. Your invite on HoDA is actually what prompted me to check my messages here haha! Glad to see we had similar teams, or at least we did at the time. I'll try and keep watch on the forums of HoDA but feel free to throw requests my way I've been trying at least to get the promo pictures if I cant snag the actual hero, if that helps. Warden Mage: Ferris (talk) 04:08, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Screenshot Hi, far better picture of the Keep Medic than mine. :o) -- CompleCCity (talk) 15:06, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Heh, thanks. Though, truth be told, I think the inventory additions were more significant. 20:30, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Hard to get those if you already know all the recipes … How did you get them? No herbalist? New char? -- CompleCCity (talk) 11:21, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeap. New char, then used to teleport. 12:47, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Top Secret Thanks for letting me know. I'm not fond of the project's author, but I can help the wiki. I've been doing fine. I'm close to getting my new custom PC. When I do I'll get all the current design programs and tools. How are you? Believe it! (talk) 21:21, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :Lots of studying, I only have bits of time daily for myself. Wanna try to catch up in the chat room or in skype? 23:45, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Quick Question Hey Viktoria! Hope you're doing well. I just wondered, how do you do that thing where you check how your edits show up as divided by different categories. - 07:35, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :Hey there! I'm doing fine! Why don't you catch up with me on skype? Anyway, there is a box in the contributions pages named "Search for contributions". There next to "Namespace:" you can find all the different categories you can sort someone's edits out. 18:37, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Orwald (the Braggart) Hi. Just doing the quest he's involved with and wondering, why he's only called Orwald (you changed the page last year and removed those informations) and not Orwald the Braggart as he's shown in-game. E.g. Lady Elegant's page is only Elegant, but at least she's named Lady there … -- CompleCCity (talk) 17:47, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hello. This rename was applied per DA:NAME#Personal titles. 18:37, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for the answer. But couldn't then "the Braggart" somehow be included on the page, e.g. "Orwald the Braggart is a guardsman of the city guard of Kirkwall." rather than "Orwald is a guardsman …"? -- CompleCCity (talk) 13:49, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Done. You're right that we should somewhere point out his exact in-game name, and this seems the best way to do it. 15:45, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Spoiler tag change http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Dragon_Age:_Last_Flight_spoiler_tag?t=20140930054708 Hey viktoria, thought you might want to voice an opinion on this one possibly. - 13:52, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. Voted! 15:45, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Image categorization Thanks Viktoria, didn't realise I was doing it wrong. I'll remember to categorise images the way you mentioned in future :) 01:20, October 19, 2014 (GMT) Tag, you're it! No apologies necessary! In fact I think it makes us Even cuz I had challenged you before back when you first added me! I tried switching to my all legendary team and fought yours again. but your Nathaniel was too good! he one shot Wynne, and then everyone ganged up on Grey Warden Oghren. I'm also super jealous you have a Warden Commander Duncan! Warden Mage: Ferris (talk) 21:30, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :Haha it seems synergy > all legendary team! I got Duncan on the GCP a month ago. 17:26, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Roggar & Proving Master Quotes I would have to contend that both those quotations fall short under the quote guidelines on several counts. Keep spoilers out of quotations. Quotes are not intended to reflect plot twists, Each quote should demonstrate something notable about the character's personality or beliefs, Each quote should demonstrate something unique which the other quotes do not. - 15:36, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :* A spoiler tag can be applied in spoilerish situations, a practice which you've recently used as well. :* As for demonstrating something notable about the character's personality or beliefs: :** In the Proving Master's case, it reflects his negative attidute towards the DC Warden, compared to his delighted tone of any other origin. :** In Roggar's case, it also reflects his unique attidute towards the DC Warden and also reveals the responce of Jarvia when she hears that Beraht's murderer is in town. : 15:45, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Opinion requested Hey, Viktoria. I've got a couple of issues that I'd love to get your input on if you're interested: * Talk:Fereldan Civil War#Article name revisited * Talk:Howe family#Thomas Howe Thanks! 21:07, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :No problem! 17:05, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Stolen Throne Character List Just a heads up, the character list was referring to Arl Rendorn Guerrin, Rowan, Eamon & Teagan's father not Arl Rendon Howe, just similar names. - 01:51, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :True, twas an oversight. Good job for noticing it. 17:05, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Checking In Hey Viktoria! How are you? I hope all is well. - 07:14, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :Hey there! I am pretty well (back to my city) and I'll soon have a lot of free time to contribute in the wiki. I'm gonna finish a project I started a year ago and it will be awesome if you'd like to help me out too. We could flesh out the details on skype. :What about you? 16:36, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Pretty good I suppose all things considered. Text message me the details of this project on skype and i'll have a look. - 03:33, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Texted you on skype, I'll be pretty active the weekend so you can reply back in order to talk about it. 16:38, December 5, 2014 (UTC)